A Scratch of Rarity
by Rarity Belle
Summary: Can a mare of fashion and a mare of party ever fall in love with each other? Or is their romance doomed to fail, before it has even began?


The white coated, unicorn DJ mare opened her eyes after a short night of sleep. It were her magenta red rims that stared at the ceiling of the bedroom she was in. But as she gazed upon it, there was a shock went through her. For it wasn't the room she used to be in as the young afternoon sun slowly rose further and shone its light through the small gap in the curtain.

"Ugh... What happened to you, Vinyl?" she questioned herself before her front hooves made their way to her eyes in order to rub them from the sleep sand. An uncomfortable moan left her mouth while the hooves removed themselves. After that did she shook her head a little bit. She allowed the freshly awoken eyes to gaze upon the room a little bit more.

The room had a rounded shape to it. While a wonderful and warm, pinkish purple wallpaper was seen on the walls and aside from the poster bed, the only other piece of furniture that could be seen was a desk. The piece looked like it was used very recently for something rather rough.

The mare blinked a couple times in order to process her surroundings and moved all of her legs. "Nothing restrained... Then, where on earth am I?" She took an inhale through her nose. Within a split second had she caught a scent that was very well known to her. Vinyl's her eyes shot open wide upon recognizing it. That unique smell of a female's body liquid after an event of pure pleasure.

"Where in the name of Equestria did I end up this time!?" the unicorn spoke while she removed her body from the bed. When she moved, there was a stain of her own liquids that made its way down her inner thighs. A thing which sent a small shock of pleasure and fear though her. "What the buck happened here!?" Vinyl almost shouted in rage as her eyes moved all over the room.

But the loud volume of her voice had an interesting effect on the bed as another figure released a peaceful yet tired moan and its head slowly became visible from the blankets. The eyes of the DJ gazed upon the figure, astonished by its natural beauty.

In the bed itself laid the most beautiful unicorn mare that the magenta colored rims of Vinyl had ever seen. The perfect curled purple mane, the peacefully closed eyes which were accompanied by a light snoring. Slowly but surely did the memory of the DJ kicked back in. She remembered the night in its full glory as she pulled the chair from behind the desk and plopped right in it while her mind began to dig even deeper. A smirk started to take shape on the face of the blue maned mare as her lips softly spoke the words. "I remember it now, my love. I remember it clear."

The night was young but the party was already harder than anypony could imagine. On the dance floor was a pink earth pony dancing like there was no tomorrow. Her friends all sat around a table close by the events as they were going on. The group consisted out of two pegasi, two unicorns and another earth pony who all just watched towards the floor with a set of big eyes.

Through the purple shaded glasses did the DJ inspect the mood of everypony present in the club. She was sitting behind the turntables and had a good view on everypony present. Some ponies dared to dance with the pink mare. Though they got defeated rather quick by either her insane moves, or the sheer randomness of them. Vinyl chuckled a big bit in herself while the songs kept blasting through the speakers and that mare kept on dancing.

All the ponies kept watching amazed at her as she just kept going as she had no stop nor intention of slowing down. But all the sudden, or planned by the DJ, when the music stopped playing due to a drop that one pony instinctively turned to her friends and bounced over to them. Only to ended up taking place next to a cyan blue pegasus. They bumped their hooves together and chuckled like good friends while the rest was just speaking.

"Miss Scratch, your drink," a waiter said just before she gave a glass filled with an alcoholic substance. Vinyl would be needing a lot of it to make it through the night.

"Thanks," replied Vinyl before she took the glass and brought it to her lips with a smile. The waiter nodded and trotted back to the kitchen with a smile. But unknown to everypony, was that the eyes of the blue maned mare were fixed on the group of ponies as thoughts ran through her head, pleasant thoughts. For that group, was a group she had never seen before in the club.

Minutes began to pass while the eyes of Vinyl went all over the club while her magic created the most wonderful mixes of music and truly enjoyed the party herself from behind her tables. But on the table that was filled with the group of friends, there was one of the unicorns who shook the hoof of the pink coated mare. Just before she stood up and made her way over the dance floor.

Her hips moved on the beats with grace while the purple mane hid and revealed the almost seducing, sapphire blue eyes of the unicorn mare. Vinyl stared a little at the mare and began to lose herself in her beauty. Yet that same mare kept on coming closer to the tables. Her friendly smile almost thawing the heart of the DJ at a gentle rate.

With the passage of some time had the purple maned unicorn reach the very spot of the blue maned mare. There where her ever so loving voice spoke. "Evening miss, I am having a request, but it is not your average one," the other unicorn spoke up. The voice of an angel had rung.

The DJ shook herself back to reality and blinked a couple times behind her glasses. "Let's hear it, hun, you got my fullest of attention in more than one way," she said.

The purple maned mare smiled brightly when she heard the words. "My request is, if it is possible for you to create a mix of the waltzes of old and the music you are playing now. My pink friend claims it is not possible to dance on it. I however, think differently on the matter," she spoke up as her request. "All I need, is the right tune."

Yet the further the mare spoke, the more interest was awoken in the DJ as she nodded towards her. "Hun, it will be no problem, just answer me two question. Dance floor for yourself, and what's your name?"

"If that is possible, yes please," answered the mare while the smile still stood on her face. "As for the name, Rarity. Thank you so much for doing this."

"Rarity ya say? I will remember you. And it is nothing hun, for I'm curious myself about this all. Just go to the dance floor and I will announce you," answered Vinyl with a little smirk.

The purple maned mare gave a nod to the blue maned mare. One that was captivated by the natural charm that strange mare had. She blinked a couple times before turning herself back to the dance floor and prepared herself mentally for it while her hooves brought her over to it. But little did the mares knew was that the innocent challenge would change both their lives from that day forward.

"If everypony wishes to remove themselves off the floor, we are having something different for the night, something new, something I would like to call, the 'Wubstep Waltz'! Lady Rarity, feel free to begin," the DJ spoke over the microphone with a voice filled to the brim with enthusiasm. Rarity nodded in a understanding manner before the floor began to clear itself. Ponies were watching curiously to the events to come. Nopony could have prepared them though.

The normal music ceased to be played for a little while. It was the purple maned mare who walked over to the middle of the dance floor. There she took long and deep inhales from the mouth and exhaled through her nostrils. Back behind the table of the group had the pink earth pony rested the elbows of her forelegs on the table while the hooves were placed together. Her head would have been placed on top of that. Both of her cyan blue rims peeled to the dance floor, waiting for it.

Vinyl charged up her horn lightly as the right records were placed on the devices and she started to spin them a little. What would happen next would surprise friend and enemy alike.

The mixed music began to blast and pulse itself through the massive speakers as Rarity started to do the solo waltz accompanied and adjusting herself to the pounding wubs. She danced with the greatest of elegance from the waltz yet as powerful as the wubs. Her hips teased everypony who even got a glimpse of them as her mane and tail flew through the air with grace, just to amp the teasing a little more. She would have made sure that everypony saw her.

Most of the ponies who were watching began to clap spontaneously due to the uniqueness of the dance. The jaws of the unicorn her friends all dropped. The one of the pink mare being extended the furthest as they kept watching. Yet the more Vinyl watched the dancing mare, the more the desire came to dance with her. One of her hooves reached for her glasses as she wanted to see this with her own, red eyes.

The magenta eyes of the blue maned mare kept looking at Rarity while she slowly removed herself from her booth. She would be letting the music play with her magic. A thing that resulted in her horn having a light, reddish aura around it. With care did she move over to the mare. "May I have this dance with you, lady Rarity?" Vinyl asked with an unusual tone of her voice.

The already dancing unicorn blushed a little bit before a smile appeared on her face before she replied with words of her own. "But of course you may, miss..?"

"Scratch."

"Miss Scratch, such a wonderful name. Shall we?" Rarity rose up on her hind legs before Vinyl did the same. The both of them assumed the waltzing position in their bipedal posing.

"I will lead," said Rarity. Before Vinyl could react, she was dancing the waltz mixed with wubs. Her magenta red eyes fell in the sapphire blue ones of her dancing partner as a sigh of joy left her nose. Something truly magical had happened within that very moment.

Though the more they danced together, the more a question began to haunt the mind of the DJ, that was until she whispered. "Do ya believe in love at first sight, lady Rarity?"

The purple maned mare nodded to the questions while a gentle giggle left her. "Yes, yes I do," she then spoke up in a dreamy voice.

Vinyl smiled lightly at the answer. "Meet me backstage when the party is over, I need to tell you something. But this, is our moment. Let it be, our moment."

The more the mares danced the 'Wubstep Waltz', the more quiet everypony got and watched in amazement. The moves they made were just breathtaking to behold. Nopony had words for the events that were happening before their eyes. But as everything had to come to an end, so had that magnificent event came to a stop.

The music stopped blasting through the speakers and the red aura around the horn of Vinyl disappeared with it. The ears of the blue maned mare dropped a little as a small sigh left her nose before moving over to one of Rarity's ears. "Don't forget."

The sapphire blue rimmed gazed in the ruby rims with a deep and loving glance. "I won't," she said in an even softer whisper.

Everypony erupted in a loud, standing ovation for the two unicorns all of the sudden. Who both did a couple bows from their position on the dance floor. The mares parted their ways soon afterwards. Vinyl went back to her place behind the turntables and Rarity walked back to the table her friends were at.

When she reached their table, Rarity closed the mouth of the pink mare and spoke up. "I'm afraid you dropped something, darling," she spoke up in a seductive, teasing tone. Then there was a grin which began to form on her face. "That will be a hundred bits please." Rarity plopped herself down next to the other unicorn and began to chuckle a little bit to herself.

The party went on until the very early hours and eventually the club decided to close down for the night, or day, as the sun was already rising. Rarity parted her ways with her friends who left the club. After having said her goodbyes, she began to make her way over the dance floor. She wandered past the turntables and went backstage. She had made a promise she intended to keep..

The blue maned mare was walking a little uneasy in her room as her ears kept themselves perked at the hallway for any incoming hoof steps. "Foolish Vinyl, ya really think she would come?"

Her back was facing the open door and her ears went down a little. The mare thought about the matter, knowing it was just hopeless. But just then, there was a sweet voice did its turn through the air. "Who would come, if I may ask?" it asked of her.

The ears perked up just before the body turned itself around, giving of a weak smile. "Oh, nopony. Please, sit down." Rarity returned the smile and took place in one of the chairs as Vinyl did the same, but turned hers a little bit more towards the fashionista.

"You wanted to tell me something, miss Scratch?"

"Yes, do you remember the question I asked you?"

"I do, rather well, actually," said Rarity. She remained unusually calm under the whole matter. A thing that brought Vinyl some nervousness. Everything could have been broken right there.

"Before I forget again, call me Vinyl, please. But I didn't ask the question out of nowhere... I, I am in love with you, Rarity," the other mare spoke with a bright red blush visible on her cheeks.

The purple maned mare blinked a couple times at this, revelation. For her heart was frozen up, unable to truly love somepony. Numerous mistakes from the past have slowly locked her loving heart deep inside of her body.

Vinyl sighed a little upon seeing the reaction as she softly made her reply. "I knew it, it was hopeless anyway..."

"Kiss me."

"W-What?"

"Do it," Rarity spoke in a loving, yet semi-demanding tone.

Then it was the DJ's turn to blink a couple times as she slowly moved over to the lips of the mare before her. Their lips made contact with one another in the end. Vinyl exploded in a kiss of passion and pure love while the fires in her heart began to travel to her mouth, and passed over to Rarity. The purple maned mare received all the love and passion, a thing which she loved more than anything else. The fires of Vinyl made their way to her heart where they began to thaw it in a matter of seconds. But for the fashionista, it appeared to be minutes.

Rarity's loving heart slowly was thawed out of its icy prison. All of the sudden did she erupt in a deep and passionate kiss, while little sparks traveled over to Vinyl. It didn't took too long before the fires of love traveled from one to the other.

After the minutes had passed by and then the unicorns parted their kiss. They both leaned back in their chairs while panting softly. Their eyes fell once more on each other as they both smiled and spoke the same words at the same time. "I love you."

Her memory brought Vinyl back to the moment the purple maned unicorn asked her to go to her home, on which she insisted. What happened in the bedroom, was a night to never forget. The eyes of the DJ opened themselves again and her magenta irises gazed over the bed. She was looking at the hump of blanket and the head which left out a soft snoring.

Slowly the snoring turned into a couple of moans before the body rose itself and stretched a little, followed by a small yawn. The eyelids slowly opened themselves and made way for the wonderful sapphire blue rims as the figure in bed smiled warmly. "You got up early."

"Been here a few minutes now, hun," replied Vinyl under a smile of her own. "But that, was one awesome night."

"A night of many more to come, my love," Rarity replied just before she got out of bed and made her way over to the other unicorn mare.

"Ya think?"

"I am sure," she spoke just before her lips landed on those of Vinyl. A thing that resulted in a short, but loving kiss. "I am definitely sure."


End file.
